


Kennel C(l)ub

by mellowfoxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Body Modification, Breeding, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Love, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, cum, dirty crack, showers of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowfoxy/pseuds/mellowfoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a hyper active idiot. He would be the one to misunderstand a website and find himself immersed with underground werewolf culture.  </p><p>Dirty teen wolf crack ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennel C(l)ub

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty, dirtyyy things are going to happen. Leave if you are hardly ever offended, I'm just saying...

_ Chapter ONE _

Boredom was going to be the death of Stiles. He had been lying head hanging over the bed undisturbed for a while now. No urgent phone call that couldn’t wait, not a soul or a _thing_ had come flying into his room from his freshly opened window… Not that Stiles could deal with anything of the supernatural gender just about now. Not with the stupid cast weighing him down.

The first few days had been relaxing, fun even with the good drugs that they had slowly weaned him off and a ton of trash TV to catch up on. Scott and the entourage had shown up few times but the sightings of them were now sparse and far between. It’s not like he could keep up with most of the busy schedules that they all kept now being seniors and most of them had part times jobs on top of that.

He wasn’t wallowing no matter what his dad said in his flash by doorway hovering style conversations too his room: to sleep and form his room: to work. The only other comment his Dad made was to enquire if the reason for his now quite wild long hair was a new found statement of fashion or just a feature of his bone idleness.  The book he had lobed over hand still lay where it had landed 3 feet of kilter from his target next to his closet.

He was on the other hand fucking bored as fuck, now that was an accurate description. The only place left for him was the internet if it failed him now there was no hope. None, the only solution would be to take is dad glock- no bad Stiles, suicidal thoughts are for when the next big bad takes a swing at his good old Papa or his rag tag pack that he tentatively called his own. Besides there is no way on this earth that Stiles is not losing his virginity before he kicks the bucket.

The crawl leaped to his desk in what one would call true Stiles fashion. Which had been kited out with an array of things as stiles had a spectacular inability to make it down the stairs without assistance (he fell one time and gave himself a concussion, sue him).

Some things being extra padding due to the spare rooms quilt wrapped around the chair, pillows resting on a large box that allowed him to rest his leg that angled him towards the room’s less-used point of entry the door (wacko weirdo werewolves).

It was this that had saved him from flashing this dad an array of dodgy websites, both. Both the types that you are thinking about right now you devil you. Porny pornpoo central (before you judge Stiles has been stuck in the house for a solid week and it’s not like he discriminates ALL the sexy people get a shot with him) and the ever illusive facts mixed into myths and trash; the usual research crap.

Ugh he was so over the shroud of doom that all supernatural crap brings him. He needs a support group. The internet is were great things are to be found! Fun and friendship awaits~ There must be one, there has to be the amount of unspeakable shit supernatural cakes on thick to around anyone within the nearby distance.

Wriggling into his nest he takes a swig from an old cola can. Laptop already positioned he brings up his hands together in front of him out and away cracking his knuckles, let the ‘google fu’ take a back seat for this he’s goanna need google _voodoo_.

**_< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>_ **

_Must Love Mutts **MLM**_

**MLM** is just the ticket, god Stiles doesn’t know where this crap comes from most of the time, but yes he’s found it!! Only took him a few hours but worth it, after going thought so much trash he has located a den of safety for all those ‘pup’ effected.


End file.
